Fear and loathing in seattle
by dein.finchen
Summary: Alec möchte sich bei Max revanchieren und macht sich auf die Suche nach einem Gegenmittel für das Virus. Natürlich bringt er sich dabei wieder einmal in Schwierigkeiten. Wird Max ihn retten? Und noch wichtiger, war seine Mission wenigstens nicht umsonst?
1. Fass mich nicht an!

Da ich auch ganz gern weiß, was mich erwartet: hier gibt's ziemlich viel hurt/Alec mit comforting/Max und comforting/Joshua und auch comforting/Logan. Pairings Logan/Max und vielleicht ein wenig Alec/Max, aber eher nur angedeutet.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und wenn jemand ne Meinung dazu hat, die würd ich nur zu gerne hören. :o)

und obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob es rechtlich wirklich was ausmacht,

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an Dark Angel. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte aus purer Freude und weil ich denke, dass zwei Staffeln viel zu wenig waren. Ich verdiene dabei nichts.

* * *

FEAR AND LOATHING IN SEATTLE

* * *

Kapitel 1: FASS MICH NICHT AN!

* * *

Das Licht des Bildschirms beleuchtete Logans Gesicht mit einem bläulichen Schimmer. Still betrachtete sie ihn, während er mit schnellen Fingern die Tastatur des Computers bearbeitete. Als er plötzlich aufblickte, wandte Max schnell ihren Blick ab. Sie wollte ihm nicht zeigen, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte.

Zögernd begann Logan: „Das sind eine ganze Menge Sachen zu erledigen…vielleicht könnte Alec ja…" Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen und schaute sie an.

Die Reaktion kam prompt. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ihre dunklen Augen blitzten herausfordernd. „Hm ja, der ist ja auch so zuverlässig!" Max schnaubte. „Ich kann durchaus…"

Doch Logan unterbrach sie. „Ich weiß, dass das kein Problem für dich ist und du ohne weiteres in der Lage bist, es alleine durchzuziehen, aber du solltest Alec eine Chance geben. Er will helfen. Er will sich integrieren. Und…", er schmunzelte „du könntest die langweiligen Observationen auf ihn abschieben…"

Max lief an den gläsernen Trennwänden in seinem Apartement vorbei zum Fenster und blickte in die Dunkelheit draußen. Sie seufzte. Wer konnte schon diesem unwiderstehlichen Grinsen entkommen. „Na gut", gab sie nach. „Du hast vielleicht Recht."

Logans Grinsen wurde breiter. Er hatte es geschafft ihre Abwehr zu durchbrechen. Beflügelt von diesem Erfolg ging er noch einen Schritt weiter. „Und du hättest Zeit morgen mit mir zu essen. Ich koche."

Bei diesen Worten zuckte Max kaum merklich zusammen. Sie zögerte und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Ihr Blick war weiterhin auf die Dunkelheit über Seattle gerichtet.

„Max, es ist doch nur ein Essen!"

„Logan…" Doch ihr fehlten die Worte. Wie sollte sie ihm diese Angst erklären. Er konnte doch nicht vergessen haben, was beim letzten Mal passiert war. Die Gefahr war einfach zu groß. Aber gleichzeitig vermisste sie ihn so sehr, dass sich Etwas in ihrem Inneren jedes Mal schmerzhaft zusammenkrümmte, wenn sie ihm wieder einmal einen Korb gab. Geben musste. Sie wollte so sehr endlich wieder seine Nähe genießen, ohne Angst das verdammte Virus versehentlich auf ihn zu übertragen und ihn durch ihre Berührung zu töten. Doch die letzte Chance eine Heilung zu finden war verspielt. Durch Alec. Sie schluckte ihre Wut und schüttelte den Kopf, diesmal entschiedener.

„Du weißt was das letzte Mal passiert ist. Wir sollten unser Glück nicht überstrapazieren."

Logan zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wir werden einfach aufpassen. Sollen wir uns etwa gar nicht mehr sehen? Wir dürfen doch unser Leben nicht von der Angst beherrschen lassen!"

Sie wich seinem Blick aus, und ließ die Frage unbeantwortet. „Ich fahr zu Alec."

Und mit diesen Worten war sie schon aus der Tür und ließ Logan allein zurück. Frustriert fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Er wusste wirklich nicht wie es weitergehen sollte.

Es war eine Flucht. Noch während sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, wurde ihr klar, dass es nicht die letzte Situation wie diese gewesen war. Sie würde nicht immer ohne Antwort davonkommen. Aber sie hatte keine. Keine Antwort. Sie schwang sich auf ihre Ninja und gab einfach Gas. Sie wollte nicht mehr nachdenken. Draußen wurde es langsam hell. Noch etwa eine Stunde bevor sie bei Jam Pony sein musste. Und ja, sie würde auch noch bei Alec vorbeifahren. Ihm eine Chance geben, so wie Logan es gewollt hatte. Aber noch ein paar Minuten würde sie einfach die Geschwindigkeit und den Klang ihres Motorrades genießen.

Vierzig Minuten später stand sie immer noch vor Alecs Tür. Sie klopfte jetzt seit mehreren Minuten erfolglos und wurde langsam immer ungeduldiger.

„Komm schon Alec. Beweg endlich deinen Hintern oder ich komm rein und zeig dir wie schnell du dich bewegen kannst!"

Sie zwang sich noch einige Sekunden durchzuhalten bevor sie ihr Einbruchwerkzeug auspackte.

„Okay, ich komm jetzt rein. Ich hoffe für dich, du hast wenigstens was an."


	2. Workaholic

FEAR AND LOATHING IN SEATTLE

* * *

Kapitel 2: WORKAHOLIC

* * *

Das Schloss war wirklich kein Hindernis gewesen, doch trotzdem konnte sie keinen Erfolg verbuchen, als sie bei Jam Pony ankam. Die Wohnung war verlassen.

Bis auf Alecs übliches Chaos natürlich, ein Glas Scotch halbvoll an der Bar, ein alter Playboy auf dem ungemachten Bett, seine Lederjacke achtlos auf den bunten Sessel geworfen. So als wäre er nur mal eben um die Ecke. Oder er hatte die Nacht bei einer seiner Eroberungen verbracht. Trotzdem hatte sie dieses ungute Gefühl in der Magengegend. Oh Gott sie hoffte so sehr, er hatte sich nicht schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

Bei Jam Pony herrschte wie immer reger Betrieb. Sie sperrte ihre Ninja ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Spind. Die Geschwindigkeit hatte sie etwas beruhigt und der Ärger war verraucht. Doch als sie den Dienstplan für die Woche betrachtete kochte neue Wut in ihr hoch und sie machte sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg in Normals Büro.

"Normal das kann doch wirklich nicht dein Ernst sein!", fauchte Max und knallte ihm den Dienstplan auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Schon wieder Doppelschichten? Die ganze Woche? Arbeitet sonst niemand hier?"

Sie baute sich in ihrer ganzen Größe vor dem Mann mit dem Headset auf, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt, angriffsbereit. Doch der schien die Gefahr nicht zu bemerken, die vom angespannten Körper der schwarzhaarigen Frau ausging.

Er zuckte nur kurz mit den Achseln: „Alec hat die Woche Urlaub genommen."

Das beruhigte Max nicht besonders: „Urlaub? Du willst mich doch verarschen…. Niemand bekommt hier Urlaub!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich jetzt fast und war sicher im ganzen Kurierdienst zu hören.

Normal spielte mit seinem Stift und schien weiterhin vertieft in die Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihm. „Er sagte irgendwas davon, dass er dringend seine Familie besuchen müsste, erwähnte irgendeinen Notfall. Ich bin doch kein Unmensch…und jetzt los, hop hop hop, die Päckchen liefern sich nicht von alleine aus!"

Mit diesen Worten schaufelte er die Papiere auf einen Haufen zusammen, nahm sie und drehte sich auf dem Stuhl um. Für ihn war das Gespräch damit beendet.

Max stand fassungslos da. Sie wollte gerade ansetzten, als OC ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Hey, Süße, das is er nich wert, wir bekommen das schon hin."

Mit einem Schnauben drehte Max sich um. „Ich fass es nicht. Mein Gott er hat nicht mal Familie! Dieser elendige Faulpelz macht sich ne schöne Woche und wir schuften hier für ihn. Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomm." Wütend packte Max ihr Bike und stürmte aus der Halle.

OC schmunzelte. Der Kriegerprinzessin auf Feldzug sollte man besser nicht den Weg kreuzen. Das schien auch Sketchy zu bemerken, denn der versteckte sich schnell hinter den nächstliegenden Spindtüren, als Max an ihm vorbeizischte.

„Uwow, was ist denn mit der los?", fragte er und grinste OC schief an.

OC schüttelte den Kopf. „Na ja Alec hat wohl entschieden er bräuchte eine Woche Pause."

Sketchy runzelte die Stirn, „Und wo ist dann das Problem? Versteh ich nicht."

OC seufzte und tätschelte ihm die Schulter, „Das war ja auch klar, bist schließlich auch nur einer von den Kerlen."

Dann schnappte sie sich ihr Fahrrad und ließ den vollkommen verwirrten Sketchy einfach stehen.

* * *

Max erledigte ihre Arbeit wie in Trance. Während sie lächelte und höflich um Unterschriften bat, waren ihre Gedanken ganz woanders.

Alec hatte Urlaub genommen um seine Familie zu besuchen?  
Das war äußerst mysteriös. Noch mysteriöser war allerdings die Tatsache, dass er zwar Normal Bescheid gegeben, aber ihr nichts von seinem Vorhaben erzählt hatte. Sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber es versetzte ihr einen Stich. Alec zog Normal ins Vertrauen, seinen Boss. Aber Max hatte er nichts erzählt, obwohl sie doch...  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, eigentlich sollte es ihr egal sein. Gut, dann vertraute er ihr eben nicht genug. Nur weil sie beide aus Manticore stammten bedeutete das ja nicht, dass sie sich mögen mussten. Oder gar Freunde werden sollten.

Trotzdem machte sie sich Sorgen. Die Wohnung. Es hatte nicht ausgesehen, als wollte Alec auf eine längere Reise gehen. Sie wurde einfach dieses Gefühl nicht los, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Sie trat schneller in die Pedale. Noch drei Päckchen in Sektor 4. Dann konnte sie doch noch ein paar Erledigungen für Eyes Only machen. Sie fuhr die belebte Straße entlang und schlängelte sich durch den dichten Verkehr. Plötzlich gewann die Wut in ihrem Bauch wieder die Überhand.

Was bildete Alec sich eigentlich ein? Dass sie losgehen und ihn suchen würde? Dass sie schon wieder seinen mickrigen Arsch retten würde? Nein, sie war wirklich nicht verantwortlich. Schließlich war sie doch nicht seine Mutter. Und er war alt genug, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Trotz allem war er doch immer noch ein ausgebildeter Soldat, eine Kampfmaschine.

Sie schnaubte. "Wahrscheinlich macht er einen wunderschönen Ausflug mit einer seiner Schnecken. Und wer darf's mal wieder ausbaden...?" Sie stellte ihr Fahrrad am Zaun vor dem Haus ab und klingelte an der Tür mit der Nummer 18.

"Jam Pony, ich habe ein Päckchen für sie.", sagte sie ihren Spruch auf, als eine junge Frau mit braunen Locken die Tür öffnete. Das Mädchen strahlte.

"Oh! Schön, das ist sicher von meiner Mutter."

Max erwiderte das Lächeln gezwungenermaßen. "Ja schön. Ich bräuchte hier noch ihre Unterschrift."

Eine Stunde später schloss Max mit einem lauten Knall ihre Spindtür, als OC ihr von hinten auf die Schulter tippte.

"Hey Boo, alles in Ordnung bei dir? Wie wär's mit ein bisschen Erholung nach all der Arbeit? Mädelsabend?"

"Sorry, aber ich hab noch einiges zu erledigen. Für Logan." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Nachdem Alec mich im Stich gelassen hat, bleibt wieder einmal alles an mir hängen. Der Kerl verdrückt sich still und heimlich mit irgendeinem Mädchen und ich darf die Arbeit für ihn erledigen. Und Logan wollte, dass ich ihm eine Chance gebe. Er hatte mehr als genug Chancen. Er denkt wohl er könnte einfach so verschwinden und dann eine Woche später wieder auftauchen, mit seinem dämlichen Grinsen und ich würde das ohne weiteres hinnehmen. Da hat er sich aber geirrt. Soll er doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst!" Ihre Stimme war immer lauter geworden. Max war so wütend, dass sie der Spindtür einen Tritt gab. Der Knall hallte durch den ganzen Raum.

"Uwow, Süße, du bist ganz schön wütend, was?" OC musste sich das Schmunzeln verkneifen.

Max hob trotzig das Kinn. "Natürlich bin ich wütend, was denkst du denn? Das ist mein gutes Recht! Wegen Alec kann ich nicht mit Logan zusammen sein und als ob das nicht genug wäre, nimmt er mir auch noch meine Freizeit, weil ich Doppelschichten schieben muss und ganz nebenbei auch noch die Welt rette. Und ihn vor noch mehr Dummheiten. Ich hab's so satt. Warum bleibt immer alles an mir hängen?" Sie riss ihren Rucksack vom Boden und schwang ihn sich über die Schulter.

OC gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Arm. "Du bist zu gut für diese Welt, das weißt du doch, Boo. Und du machst dir einfach immer zu viele Sorgen."

Max grummelte. "Ich mach mir aber keine Sorgen um Alec. Ich bin nicht für ihn verantwortlich."

"Natürlich nicht." OC lächelte. "Mach's gut, Süße. Und vielleicht hast du ja doch noch Lust auf ein bisschen Spaß." Sie zwinkerte mit den Augen.

Max beruhigte sich wieder ein wenig. "Danke. Bis morgen dann."

Amüsiert betrachtete OC ihre Freundin, wie sie mit ihrem Motorrad davonfuhr. Egal was auch immer Max sagte, so wütend und aufgebracht wie sie war, kümmerte es sie doch, was mit Alec passierte. Sie machte sich Sorgen, auch wenn sie sich das nicht eingestehen konnte. Er war ihr also alles andere als egal. OC zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie würde Max sowieso nie umstimmen können. Sollte sie sich also ruhig noch ein wenig länger einreden, dass sie sich keine Gedanken machte.


	3. Endlich Zuhause

FEAR AND LOATHING IN SEATTLE

* * *

Kapitel 3: ENDLICH ZUHAUSE

* * *

Das Motorrad hatte er am Waldrand zurückgelassen, gut versteckt zwischen Blättern und Zweigen. Vorsichtig schlich er jetzt durch das Unterholz, beinahe lautlos. Er kam seinem Ziel immer näher. Manticore. Seine Heimat. Die einige Heimat, die er kannte. Auch wenn sie dem Sinn hinter dem Wort nicht besonders nahe kam.

Es war eine Vorsichtsmassnahme, dass er statt der breiten Hauptstraße den Weg durch den dichten Wald benutzte. So war der Zugang zwar schwieriger, aber falls Whites Leute die Gegend immer noch beobachteten, würden sie ihn so nicht so leicht entdecken. Und er wollte sich ganz sicher nicht schon wieder von Max seine Leichtsinnigkeit vorwerfen lassen.

Stille umgab ihn. Äste streiften über seine Haut, über sein Gesicht. Die Luft war klar, ganz anders als die stickige Atmosphäre Seattles und der würzige Duft weckte alte Erinnerungen. Obwohl er früher ganz sicher keine Zeit gehabt hatte, seine Umgebung zu bewundern. Genervt schüttelte er sich, um die seltsamen Gefühle loszuwerden, die hier hinter jeder Ecke lauerten. Er duckte sich in eine Mulde am Boden, atmete tief durch.

Es war seltsam zurückzukehren. In diesen Wald, nach Manticore. Er hatte soviel Zeit hier verbracht, seine ganze Kindheit. Sie hatten hier trainiert. Dieselben Spiele gespielt, wie andere Kinder. Fangen, Verstecken, Räuber und Gendarm. Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass bei der Manticore Variante der Verlierer der Spiele für immer verschwand.

Alles fühlte sich merkwürdig gewohnt und vertraut an. Nicht, dass er viele positive Gefühle mit dem Ort verband, aber immerhin kannte er es sein ganzes Leben. Manticore war sein Auftrag gewesen, Sinn und Zweck seines Lebens. Mit dieser Aufgabe war alles so klar und einfach erschienen. Und jetzt, was sollte er tun mit all dieser Freiheit? Alles was er kannte war Manticore.

Seine Fäuste schlossen sich um den Waldboden, als er seine Fäuste ballte. Manticore war Vergangenheit und er war froh darüber. Es hatte kein Recht mehr, sein Leben zu bestimmen. Und auch nicht das von Max. Deswegen würde er Renfros Geheimlabor finden und das Gegenmittel. Max und Logan würden zusammen kommen und Max wäre endlich weniger frustriert und sauer auf ihn. Und alle lebten glücklich und frei bis an ihr Lebensende. Alec grinste. Ja genau. Guter Plan.

Je näher er den Ruinen von Manticore kam, desto intensiver beobachtete er seine Umgebung. Seine Sinne waren bis auf Äußerste geschärft, sein ganzer Körper vibrierte vor Spannung. Aber es gab keine Anzeichen auf versteckte Beobachter oder Whites Leute. Vielleicht hatte er einmal Glück.

In geduckter Haltung näherte er sich den Zäunen. Es waren nur noch traurige Reste übrig von den ehemals so furchteinflößenden Mauern der Anlage. Aber das war nicht wichtig. Nicht das Hauptgebäude war sein Ziel, sondern Renfros geheimer Bunker etwas weiter nördlich im Wald. Und mit etwas Glück war der vom Feuer verschont geblieben.

Er musste sich ganz auf seinen Instinkt verlassen. Das letzte Mal, als er diesen Weg gegangen war, hatte er es nicht aus eigener Kraft getan. Eigentlich war er kaum bei Bewusstsein gewesen, ausgelaugt von PsiOps. Nach der Berrisford Sache.

Aber Renfro hatte eigene Pläne gehabt, ihn aus der Zelle geschmuggelt, den ganzen Weg in ihr eigenes kleines Labor gebracht. Er hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um zu kapieren, dass sie keinen Wert darauf legte, dass Manticore von ihrem Vorhaben Wind bekam. Sie zog neben ihrer Arbeit für die Organisation ihr eigenes kleines Ding durch.

Alec schnaubte. Daran hätte er viel früher denken müssen. Aber die Erinnerungen waren verschüttet gewesen, vage und nebelig und kehrten nur langsam zurück. Erst seitdem Rachel…Er schüttelte sich. Jetzt war ganz sicher nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

Schnell lief er weiter den Zaun entlang, Richtung Norden. Auf Höhe der alten Schlafräume, bog er jedoch weiter in den Wald ab. Er lief einige Minuten, bis er auf eine kleine Lichtung gelangte, die ihm seltsam vertraut vorkam. Langsam blieb er stehen und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Mit beiden Händen fuhr er sich übers Gesicht und durch die Haare. Es musste hier sein, ganz nah, er konnte es beinahe körperlich fühlen.

_Renfros Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf wider, die ihn unerbittlich weiter vorantrieb. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie erschöpft er gewesen war, zu erschöpft weiterzugehen, sogar denken war ihm schwer gefallen. Da war eine Wurzel am Boden gewesen, über die er gestolpert war. Der Boden war zu schnell näher gekommen, er konnte nicht reagieren._

_Und dann…_

Mit zwei Fingern massierte er seinen Nasenrücken. Wenn die Erinnerungen nur klarer wären.

_Da war eine Luke im Boden gewesen, nicht weit von der Stelle, wo er gestürzt war._

Er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf die Gefühle, die auf ihn einströmten. Seiner Intuition vertrauend, machte er die weiteren Schritte und sank schließlich auf die Knie.  
Mit den Händen tastete er den Grasboden ab, bis er letztendlich einen kleinen Griff fühlen konnte. Er öffnete die Augen und mit einem kurzen, kräftigen Ruck hob sich die Luke lautlos.  
Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„So, und jetzt komm zu Papi!" Erwartungsfroh rieb er sich die Hände.

Mit einer schellen, geschmeidigen Bewegung glitt er hinab in die Dunkelheit.  
Manche Dinge hatte Manticore doch nicht so schlecht gemacht, denn dank seiner Nachtsicht hatte er keine Probleme sich in der Schwärze unter der Erde zurechtzufinden.  
Renfros Versteck bestand aus einem langen schmalen Gang, von dem mehrere Türen abzweigten.

In Fetzen kam seine Erinnerung zurück.

_Er lag auf einer Pritsche in einem klinisch weißen Raum voller komplizierter Apparate und Geräte, Renfro war über ihn gebeugt und redete auf ihn ein. Seine Umgebung war verschwommen, er konnte seinen Blick nicht fokussieren. Aber er sah Renfros Augen, die vor Eifer und Begeisterung glühten, als sie ihm ihre Suche nach dem perfekten Genom erklärte._

_MAX._

_Er konnte ihren Ausführungen nicht folgen. Immer wieder verschwand ihre Stimme hinter monotonem Rauschen.  
Es gab einen kleinen Nebenraum, vollgestellt mit Aktenschränken und ein paar Computern. Schränke voller Sicherungstapes._

Das war sein Ziel. Wenn er diesen Raum finden konnte, dann auch die Daten. Daten über das Virus.  
Vor einer schweren eisernen Schiebetür hielt er an. Kein Fenster, kein Griff.  
Renfro hatte eine Codekarte benutzt.

„Na toll." Alec stöhnte auf und holte sein Brecheisen aus der Tasche. „Dann eben auf die altmodische Art."

Ohne Strom war die Tür nicht mehr verriegelt und mit etwas Kraftanstrengung gelang es ihm die Tür aufzustemmen. Im Raum war die Luft stickig. Durch den Ausfall der Stromversorgung funktionierte auch das Lüftungssystem nicht mehr. Die unzähligen Apparate, Computer und Träger mit Laborröhrchen waren bedeckt von einer dicken Staubschicht. Alles stand einsatzbereit auf den Tischen.  
In funktionslosen Glaskühlschränken standen Gefäße mit bunten Flüssigkeiten in allen Farben des Regenbogens, einige waren zerbrochen, andere inzwischen leer.

Nach kurzem Umsehen fand er das, was er suchte. Den Durchgang zum Raum mit dem gesicherten Datenmaterial.

Systematisch durchforstete er die vielen Schubladen und Schränke, bis er auf eine verschlossene Tür stieß. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Er kam der Lösung eindeutig näher. Ein weiteres Mal kam das Brecheisen zum Einsatz. Mit einem Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür. Alec grinste breit, als er die erste Festplatte in seinen Rucksack packte. Er wollte gerade nach der nächsten greifen als er das leise Klicken bemerkte.

Er hatte kaum Zeit zu reagieren, bevor die Welt um ihn herum in Chaos ausbrach und vor seinen Augen alles in Schwärze versank.


	4. Kleine Lügen

FEAR AND LOATHING IN SEATTLE

* * *

Kapitel 4: KLEINE LÜGEN

* * *

Seit Stunden schon lag sie auf dem unbequemen Boden des Flachdaches und beobachtete mit einem Fernrohr das Nebengebäude. Zu allem Überfluss hatte es auch noch zu regnen begonnen und inzwischen war sie vollkommen durchgeweicht. Wie sie diese verfluchten Observationen hasste. Ihre Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Alec.

Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, nach der ganzen Berrisford Sache würde er sich vielleicht etwas öffnen, ihre Hilfe annehmen. Stattdessen hatte er sich wieder hinter seiner Fassade aus Oberflächlichkeit versteckt. Nur nichts zu nah an sich heran lassen. Sie fand einfach keinen Zugang zu ihm. Stattdessen verstand er sich einfach viel zu gut darin, sie mit seinen Sprüchen auf die Palme zu bringen und damit auf Abstand zu halten.

Mir geht's immer gut

Max war sich beinahe sicher, dass er gelogen hatte, aber sein Gesicht verriet nichts. Er war zu gut darin, seine wahren Gefühle zu verstecken, so dass es niemandem aufgefallen war. Er hatte einfach weitergemacht, als sei nie etwas passiert. Sogar so gut, dass sie selbst sich kaum an den verzweifelten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erinnern konnte, als er Rachel ihr Medallion zurückbrachte, sich verabschiedete. Und jetzt, nach all den Wochen war er einfach verschwunden, ohne ein Wort. Der Klumpen in ihrem Bauch wurde immer größer und größer.

Sie streifte sich ihre nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und wechselte die Position.

Die Wohnung im Haus gegenüber war immer noch verlassen.

Sie rappelte sich vom kalten Boden auf. Heute würde wohl nichts mehr passieren. Außerdem konnte sie sich sowieso nicht konzentrieren. Lautlos öffnete sie die Tür zum Treppenhaus und verschloss sie wieder hinter sich. Sekunden später hatte sie die Treppen hinter sich gelassen und schlich auf der dunklen Straße zu ihrem Motorrad, das sie um die Ecke geparkt hatte. Der Asphalt glänzte von der Nässe.

Sie wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als ihr Handy klingelte.

„Max."

„Hi, Max, Logan hier. Ich habe überlegt ob du wohl noch kurz vorbeikommen könntest. Hab da ein paar weitere, interessante Informationen ausgegraben. Könnte uns vielleicht weiterhelfen."

Sie atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus. So wie sie Logan kannte war der eigentliche Zweck dieses Treffens ein ganz anderer. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich dem gewachsen fühlte, auf der anderen Seite war sie aber auch zu erschöpft für weitere Diskussionen. Es war einfacher zu zusagen.

„Okay. Bin in fünf Minuten bei dir."

Sie mochte die Nacht. Seattle war dann fast ruhig. Kaum jemand war unterwegs, erst recht nicht bei diesem Regen. Es wirkte schon beinahe friedlich. In jedem Fall beruhigte sie die Dunkelheit und drängte das Gefühl in ihrem Magen etwas in den Hintergrund. In kürzester Zeit hatte sie Logans Appartement erreicht.

Die Tür war offen und sie trat in den Raum.

„Hi, komm rein. Möchtest du auch eines?", Logan war in der Küche, schenkte sich ein Glas Wein ein. Als er sich umdrehte und auf die Flasche zeigte, huschte ein verschmitztes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. "Hey, ziemliches Sauwetter da draußen, hm? Warte ich bring dir ein Handtuch." Und damit war er auch schon wieder verschwunden und sie hörte nur noch das Surren seines Exoskeletts.

Sie schälte sich aus ihrer klitschnassen Lederjacke und hängte sie über einen Stuhl. Zu ihrer Freude war wenigstens ihr schwarzer Rollkragenpulli einigermaßen trocken geblieben. Was man von ihrer ebenfalls schwarzen Jeans nicht behaupten konnte. Deren nasser Stoff klebte unangenehm auf ihrer Haut. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu Tür und betrachtete gedankenverloren die Küchenzeile, als Logan zurückkam.

Er räusperte sich. „Hier, ich hab Handtücher und auch ein paar Klamotten zum wechseln. Du kannst auch gerne meine Dusche benutzen, wenn du möchtest. Hey, ich hab sogar warmes Wasser!"

Da war es wieder, dieses unglaubliche Lächeln. Seine blauen Augen glitzerten. Max drehte sich langsam um. „Jaaa…", sagte sie gedehnt. „ich glaube, das ist eine tolle Idee."

Sie genoss das warme Wasser auf ihrer Haut. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie kalt es auf diesem Dach gewesen war. Sie hob ihren Kopf dem dampfenden Strahl entgegen und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Oh Gott, das war einfach unglaublich gut.  
Erst als das Wasser langsam kalt wurde, fühlte sie sich bereit dazu, sich der Realität erneut zu stellen. Das kleine Bad war gefüllt mit Wasserdampf. Wehmütig strich sie mit den Fingern über sie Sachen, die Logan ihr gegeben hatte und sog seinen Geruch auf, der an allem haftete. Erst dann schlüpfte sie in das Sweatshirt und die Jogginghose.

Während sie ihre Haare mit einem Handtuch trockenrieb lief sie langsam ins Wohnzimmer. Logan hatte Kerzen aufgestellt und den Tisch gedeckt.

Er drehte sich gerade vom Herd um, als er sie erblickte. „Ah, da bist du ja endlich. Ich hatte schon Angst, du könntest darin vielleicht ertrunken sein." Er schmunzelte. „In Anbetracht der Tatsachen, hätte es etwas von Romeo und Julia, wenn ich dich Mund zu Mund beatmen müsste. Shakespeare hatte wirklich ein Händchen für gute Tragödien, ihm hätte das sicher gefallen. Aber ich bin doch eher der Mann für Happy Endings."

Langsam stellte er den dampfenden Topf auf den Tisch und begann damit die Teller zu füllen. „Setz dich doch."

Sie bearbeitete ihr Haar noch ein weiteres Mal mit dem Handtuch uns legte es dann zu ihrer Jacke auf den Stuhl, bevor sie sich setzte. Sie war sich noch unschlüssig, ob sie wegen seines hinterhältigen Tricks wütend sein sollte, oder nicht, aber der Gedanke an Essen zusammen mit dem herrlichen Geruch ließ ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Sein Plan ging auf. Es war einfach viel zu verlockend.

„Eigentlich sollte ich einfach durch diese Tür nach Hause gehen. Du hast mich ausgetrickst. Und angelogen. Aber das duftet herrlich."  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug nahm sie das Aroma in sich auf.  
„Und nachdem ich die halbe Nacht auf diesem dämlichen Dach verbracht habe, scheint mir das die geeignete Belohnung zu sein." Sie lächelte ihn an. Ja, er hatte sie ausgetrickst. Und diesen Galgenhumor wollte sie ihm eigentlich ebenfalls nicht durchgehen lassen. Aber sie war auch einfach erschöpft, und die heiße Dusche, das tolle Essen…  
Vielleicht durfte sie es sich ja ein einziges Mal einfach nur gut gehen lassen. Sie hatte es sich doch wirklich verdient.

„Weißt du, ich hab tatsächlich etwas herausgefunden, aber das kann bis nach dem Essen warten. Lass es dir schmecken!"

Nach einem unglaublich leckeren Essen, das trotz all ihrer Bedenken ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen war, machte sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem, währen Logan auf dem Stuhl vor seinen Monitoren Platz nahm. Logan betrachtete sie, wie sie sich einrollte wie eine Katze, die Knie an den Bauch gezogen, das Kinn darauf abgestützt. Ihre schwarzen Locken waren immer noch ein wenig feucht. Ihr Blick ging ins Leere. Sie war den ganzen Abend eher still gewesen, so als beschäftige sie etwas.

„Hey, Max, alles okay?"

Sie reagierte erst nicht und als sie endlich aufsah, schien sie zunächst etwas verwirrt und schüttelte dann gedankenverloren den Kopf.

„Hm, es ist nichts." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und seufzte, blickte auf und legte dann den Kopf wieder auf den Knien ab.

„Es ist wegen Alec. Ich war heute Morgen bei ihm, aber er war nicht da. Normal sagte mir er hätte wegen dringender Familienangelegenheiten eine Woche Urlaub genommen. Man muss nicht besonders schlau sein, um zu erkennen, dass das komplett gelogen ist. Ich weiß auch nicht, wahrscheinlich ist er nur mit irgendeinem Mädchen unterwegs...", sie seufzte erneut. "Aber...Nach der ganzen Berrisford Geschichte hatte ich gehofft, er würde mir etwas mehr vertrauen. Pfff... ich hatte sogar geglaubt wir wären Freunde...oder so ähnlich. Aber dann verschwindet er einfach ohne ein Wort. Ich hab ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Er bringt sich doch nur wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Und bevor er auch nur ein Wort verliert, ein einziges Mal um Hilfe bittet, vermasselt er alles und macht es noch schlimmer."

Mit den Achseln zuckend ließ sie ihre Knie los.

Logan lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne und legte die Hände ineinander. Seine Augen blitzten herausfordernd. "Deswegen warst du also alleine unterwegs und ich hab schon gedacht..."

Sie unterbrach ihn, lächelnd:" Dass ich deinen guten Ratschlag ignoriert und aus Trotz auf eigene Faust los gezogen bin..."

Auch er musste Grinsen. "Klingt ganz nach einem Mädchen, das ich mal kannte."

Gedankenversunken blickte sie ihn an. "Ja, und nach Alec."

Logan runzelte die Stirn. "Vielleicht war deine erste Vermutung ja doch richtig. Wie lange ist er denn schon verschwunden?"

Max zuckte erneut mit den Achseln. "Er war gestern nicht in der Arbeit. Aber wenn ich genau überlege habe ich ihn auch das ganze Wochenende über nicht gesehen."  
Sie schnaubte. "Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich mir eigentlich den Kopf zerbreche. Soll er doch machen was er will, solange er mich nicht hineinzieht in seine komischen Geschäfte ist es mir wirklich egal. Und verdammt noch Mal, er ist aus Manticore, er kommt alleine zurecht." Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung stand sie auf und streckte sich. "Von ihm lass ich mir sicher nicht die Laune verderben." Sie nahm ihre Jacke vom Stuhl und machte sich auf den Weg zur Wohnungstür. Logan folgte ihr in einigem Abstand.  
"Danke für das tolle Essen. Und...", sie blickte ihm direkt in die blauen Augen. "Und danke für deine kleine Lüge."


	5. Unterschlupf

FEAR AND LOATHING IN SEATTLE

* * *

Kapitel 5: UNTERSCHLUPF

* * *

Ein andauerndes Pfeifen weckte ihn. Als er vorsichtig die Augen öffnete, wusste er für einen kurzen Moment nicht mehr, wo er war. Doch während er sich vorsichtig weiter hoch rappelte, fiel ihm nach und nach alles wieder ein.

Max. Das Virus. Renfros Labor. Und die Explosion.

Also funktionierten einige der alten Sicherheitssysteme tatsächlich noch.

Staub tanzte in der Luft, verklebte seine Augen, seine Nase, seinen Mund. Er hustete. Schutt fiel von seinem Körper, als er sich schließlich ganz aufsetzte. Das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf war widerstandfähiger, ließ sich nicht so leicht verscheuchen.

Benommen nahm er eine Hand an seinen Kopf. Eine zähklebrige Flüssigkeit bedeckte die linke Seite. Seine Finger fühlten weiter in seinen Haaren und entdeckten eine Schnittwunde. Soweit so gut, Kopfwunden bluteten zwar oft heftig, aber das hatte nicht unbedingt etwas zu sagen. Methodisch ging er seine Verletzungen durch.

Ihm war schwindelig und auch etwas übel, vielleicht eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung, aber nicht Ernstes. Arme und Beine funktionierten, oberflächliche Fleischwunden, würden heilen. Ein paar Rippen waren gequetscht, aber es gab keine Anzeichen auf innere Verletzungen. Er hatte noch mal Glück gehabt, großes Glück sogar, denn die Explosion war eher klein gewesen. Mehr zur Abschreckung.

Er befreite sich von den letzen Bruchstücken, stand langsam auf und suchte den Raum nach seinem Rucksack ab. Nicht weit vom Datenschrank fand er was er suchte, versteckt unter einem Haufen Geröll. Eine schreckliche Befürchtung überfiel ihn. Wenn den Festplatten irgendetwas passiert war, dann wäre seine ganze Mission umsonst gewesen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Als er näher zum Schrank taumelte, betete er etwas verzweifelt. „Bitte lass sie nicht vollkommen zerstört sein, bitte, das müssen sie überstanden haben. Sie müssen."

Er öffnete die Schublade vollständig und ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entwischte ihm. Die Festplatten waren zwar ziemlich ramponiert, aber mit etwas Glück würde man den Inhalt retten könne. Für was gab es schließlich Logan, das Computergenie.

Vorsichtig packte er die wertvollen Speicher in seinen Rucksack, um dann so schnell wie möglich den unterirdischen Bunker verlassen zu können. Alec wollte sein Glück nicht strapazieren und noch länger hier unten bleiben.

Langsam kämpfte er sich durch das Geröll zum Ausgang. Nicht mehr ganz so elegant zog er sich an der Luke nach oben, wo er erst mal neben der Öffnung auf den Boden zusammensackte. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er nicht mehr außer Atem war; bis die Welt um ihn herum sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass ihm nicht mehr ständig übel war von der Drehbewegung. Vielleicht hatte es ihn doch schlimmer erwischt, als gedacht. Normalerweise war er nicht so empfindlich. In Manticore hätte er sonst kaum überlebt.

„Reiß dich zusammen!" murmelte er zu sich selbst und kam mühsam auf die Beine. Sofort verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen. Alec biss die Zähne zusammen und atmete tief durch. Von seinem Körper würde er sich nicht aufhalten lassen.

Der Rückweg war weitaus anstrengender. Immer wieder musste Alec anhalten, solange bis das Schwindelgefühl nachließ. Seine Muskeln wehrten sich gegen die Anstrengung. Das Pfeifen in seinen Ohren hatte wieder eingesetzt und gewann immer mehr an Stärke, begleitet von einem dumpfen Pochen. Er hatte das Gefühl sein Kopf würde jeden Moment explodieren. Mehr als einmal fand er sich wieder, gebeugt über einen Strauch oder Busch, verzweifelt darum bemüht seinen Mageninhalt bei sich zu behalten. Doch seine Bemühungen waren nicht von Erfolg gekrönt, obwohl er den ganzen Tag kaum etwas gegessen hatte.

Anfangs hatte er sich noch im Schatten gehalten hatte, zwischen den Bäumen vor neugierigen Blicken versteckt, doch je näher er dem Waldrand kam, desto unvorsichtiger wurde er. Er war kaum in der Lage sich auf den Beinen zu halten und erst Recht nicht dazu, auf dem Waldboden durchs Geäst zu kriechen. Auch Schleichen war schlicht und ergreifend nicht mehr möglich, seine Bewegungen zu unkoordiniert, stolpernd um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfend. Schwarze Flecken begrenzten sein Gesichtfeld und der weiche Waldboden schien sich zu bewegen, so dass er sich an Bäumen und Ästen festhalten musste um nicht hinzufallen.

Als er endlich sein Motorrad entdeckte, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herz. Endlich Erlösung! Es erforderte seine letzte Kraft, das Motorrad vom Gestrüpp zu befreien und schließlich auf den Sitz zu klettern, aber irgendwie schaffte er es doch. Irgendwie war es ihm auch möglich sich den ganzen Weg zu seinem sicheren Haus auf dem Sitz festzuklammern und nicht runter zu fallen. Verkehr gab es auf den verlassenen Straßen kaum und so kam er ohne weitere Zwischenfälle an dem kleinen Holzhaus an, das zwar gut versteckt zwischen Bäumen, aber nicht weit von der Straße lag.

Noch einmal gratulierte er sich zu dem Einfall, das kleine Haus, das er von früheren Manticore Missionen kannte, als Unterschlupf zu nutzen. Er hatte zwar nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet verletzt zu werden, aber er hatte an alle Möglichkeiten gedacht. Seine Planung war ausgezeichnet. Von wegen leichtsinnig.

Hier konnte er die Nacht über blieben, während seine Verletzungen heilten und Max würde nichts bemerken, wenn er morgen Früh zu Jam Pony kam.

Er fuhr sich durch die verklebten Haare und atmete noch mal tief durch, dann brachte er seine Maschine hinters Haus. Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt und es wurde schnell dunkel. Kurz runzelte Alec die Stirn, es war seltsam, hatte er für den Rückweg wirklich so lange gebraucht, aber der Gedanke war schnell vergessen, als er die Tür der Hütte öffnete und das Bett erblickte. Sekunden später war er auf den Laken zusammengesunken und eingeschlafen.

„Joshua? Hey, Josh, wo steckst du?"

Vorsichtig betrat sie das verfallene Haus.

Max fand Josha im Wohnzimmer, wo er vertieft in ein neues Gemälde war, Farbe überall über sein Gesicht verteilt, noch mehr auf Händen und Armen. Sogar seine langen Haare waren voller Farbe.

Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen.

„Hi, Joshua."

Er drehte sich um, den Pinsel noch in der Hand, so dass rote Farbe auf den Boden tropfte.

„Oh, hallo kleine Freundin!" Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber sie wich schnell nach hinten aus. „Sei vorsichtig damit, ja", sagte sie und zog die Augenbraue hoch, ehe sie mit dem Kopf Richtung Pinsel nickte.

„Oh." Mit einer schwingenden Bewegung legte er den Pinsel auf den Tisch, wo er noch ein Stück weiterrollte, ehe er endlich liegen blieb und dabei eine lange Spur hinterließ.

Amüsiert beobachtete Max die Szene und wandte sich dann dem Bild zu.

„Das sieht interessant aus. Was ist das?"

Eifrig versuchte Joshua sein Werk zu erklären. „Max und Logan. Wieder aktiv." Bei den Worten kam er voller Freude wieder näher auf sie zu.

Max zuckte mit den Schulten und seufzte. „Wenn das nur so einfach wäre, Josh. Aber…" Er unterbrach sie. „Virus tot. Max und Logan, das ist der Plan. Alec…", plötzlich riss er die Augen auf und eine Hand vor den Mund. Er schaute Max eindringlich an, doch diese schien immer noch vertieft in die bunten Farben des Gemäldes.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ja, Alec, wo steckt der eigentlich?" Fragend sah sie ihren großen Freund an, während Joshua verlegen auf den Boden blickte. „Alec weg. Möchte Erledigungen machen. Geheim."

Gedehnt antwortete sie. „Okay…solange er sich nicht wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringt, mir soll's recht sein, dann hab ich wenigstens meine Ruhe!"

Joshua schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Schwierigkeiten. Hat Alec versprochen."


	6. Heimkehr

FEAR AND LOATHING IN SEATTLE

* * *

Kapitel 6: HEIMKEHR

* * *

Es war bereits hell im Zimmer, als er wieder zu sich kam. Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper hatten etwas nachgelassen und auch das Pochen in seinem Kopf hatte an Stärke eingebüßt. Erst ein paar Minuten später wurde ihm klar was außerdem fehlte. Kein Pfeifen mehr.

Alec lächelte. „Na wer sagt's denn…"

Sehr behutsam streckte er sich. Er fühlte sich steif trotz des erholsamen Schlafes. Seine Muskeln waren taub, wie gelähmt von bleierner Müdigkeit. Gerade wollte er sich noch einmal umdrehen, als sein Blick auf die Wanduhr fiel. Und was er sah, lies ihn unwillkürlich zusammenschrecken. Verblüfft rieb er sich die Augen. Er hatte beinahe zwanzig Stunden am Stück geschlafen. Einen ganzen Tag. Soviel wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

Bis jetzt hatte er geglaubt, dass längerer Schlaf jenseits des Möglichen lag, dass seine Gene das verhinderten.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Die Rückkehr in seine Vergangenheit hatte ihn wohl gehörig durcheinander gebracht, sowohl psychisch als auch physisch.

Langsam setzte er sich im Bett auf. Der Drang von hier wegzukommen, seine Vergangenheit endlich hinter sich zu lassen, wurde immer stärker und gewann immer mehr an Macht. Noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen raffte er sich also auf und taumele ins Bad.

Als er sein blasses Gesicht im Spiegel sah, zuckte er zusammen. Er hatte gehofft nach so langer Erholung wären alle äußeren Spuren verschwunden. Oder zumindest verblasst. Aber seine Verletzungen mussten doch schlimmer gewesen sein, als zunächst angenommen, denn sein Gesicht war unter der dicken Schicht aus Staub und Schmutz immer noch mit Kratzern und tiefen Schnittwunden übersäht. Und nachdem er erst einmal den gröbsten Dreck entfernt hatte, sah es beinahe schlimmer aus als zuvor. Im Kontrast zu seiner Blässe hoben sich die Verletzungen jetzt deutlicher hervor. Man konnte sogar den blauen Fleck bewundern, der sich an seinem Unterkiefer bildete. Zu seinem Glück hatte aber die Schnittwunde auf seinem Kopf aufgehört zu bluten.

Den Rest seines Körpers betrachtend, verließ ihn fast der Mut. Mühsam schälte er sich aus den vollkommen ruinierten Jeans. Doch das war noch der leichte Teil der Aufgabe. Schwieriger gestaltete sich das Problem sein Sweatshirt loszuwerden. Dessen Stoff hatte sich voll gesogen mit Blut und klebte inzwischen unlösbar auf seinen Wunden fest. Schließlich gab Alec die Bemühung, die Fasern von der Haut zu trennen, auf und stellte sich mit Shirt unter die Dusche.

Das Wasser brannte in den Abschürfungen und Schnittverletzungen und lief in rosa Strömen in den Abfluss. Gleichzeitig tat die Wärme trotzdem seinen malträtierten Muskeln gut.

Der feste Stoff der Jeans hatte seine Beine einigermaßen geschützt, die zwar voller blauer Flecken waren, aber keine größeren Verletzungen aufwiesen.

Irgendwann, als die Fasern nass genug waren, ließ sich auch der Stoff des Pullovers endlich lösen und er zog ihn sich vorsichtig über den Kopf, um einen Blick auf seinen restlichen Körper werfen zu können.

Dort wo seine Rippen gequetscht waren, zierten seinen Oberkörper großflächige, dunkle Hämatome, genauso wie zahlreiche oberflächliche Schürfwunden. Richtig böse hatte es jedoch seine Hände und Unterarme erwischt. Dort war die Haut rot und geschwollen, an mehreren Stellen verbrannt. An seinem rechten Unterarm hatten sich große Brandblasen gebildet.

Alec biss die Zähne zusammen.

Schmerz pulsierte unter seiner Haut und er stellte das Wasser etwas kühler. Als die Kälte seine Nerven betäubt hatte, beendete er seine Dusche. Seine Füße badeten in einer rosa Pfütze. Noch einmal besah er sich seine Hände genauer, nur, um dann enttäuscht mit den Schultern zu zucken.

Jep. Die musste er definitiv versorgen. Also suchte er sich das erste Hilfe Kit aus seiner Tasche und verband seinen rechten Unterarm so gut es eben ging. Für die linke Hand sollten Pflaster reichen, entschied er. Schnell schlüpfte er anschließend in ein frisches T-Shirt und Jogginghose.

Die ganze Prozedur hatte ihn ausgelaugt. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf war inzwischen mit alter Intensität zurück und seine Umgebung begann wieder vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr beschloss er, dass er es noch ein paar Stunden länger hier aushalten konnte. Dass er sich außerdem kaum in der Lage fühlte die Fahrt nach Seattle auf seinem Motorrad zu überstehen, schob er weit zurück in sein Unterbewusstsein. Er war durch und durch Soldat und würde solche Schwäche niemals offen zugeben.

Schwerfällig tappte er in die kleine Küche um sich eine Flasche Wasser zu holen. Zu seinem Glück waren die Vorräte noch äußerst gut bestückt. Manticore hatte sich gut um diesen Unterschlupf gekümmert. Kurz überlegte Alec, ob er sich auch eine der Dosen öffnen sollte, aber schon beim Gedanken an Essen überkam ihn Übelkeit und er verwarf die Idee schnell wieder.

Stattdessen wankte er nur bewaffnet mit der Wasserflasche zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Mehr als ein paar Schlucke schien sein Magen allerdings nicht zu verkraften, obwohl er schrecklichen Durst hatte, aber wenigstens halfen die gegen seinen trockenen Mund. Dann verkroch er sich abermals unter den weichen Decken und fiel schnell in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

Max packte genervt die nächste Ladung Päckchen in ihre Kuriertasche als OC sie von hinten umarmte.

„Hi Boo! OC muss dir unbedingt von dieser süßen kleinen gestern erzählen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, diese Lippen…"

Mit mürrischem Gesicht drehte Max sich um.

„Ich bin wirklich nicht in der Stimmung heute."

"Bläst du denn wirklich noch immer Trübsal wegen diesem Herumtreiber? Hey, ich dachte, das wäre er nicht wert!"

Wütend verschränkte Max die Hände vor ihrer Brust.

„Hör zu, es ist mir völlig egal was Alec tut oder nicht, dann ist er halt irgendeinem Mädchen hinterher gerannt oder macht sonst einen Blödsinn. Ich habe keine Lust mehr ständig hinter ihm herzuräumen oder ihn aus der Klemme zu befreien, die er sich eingebrockt hat. Ich bin froh, dass er weg ist."

„Uwow." OC hob beschwichtigend die Arme. „Okay ich habe verstanden…" Sie konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln trotzdem nicht verkneifen.

* * *

Einige Zeit später schreckte Alec plötzlich hoch. Er hatte geträumt, aber es war ihm unmöglich zu sagen, was ihn so beunruhigt hatte.

Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Die Luft im Raum fühlte sich heiß und stickig an. Sein frisches T-Shirt klebte bereits wieder auf seiner Haut.

Inzwischen war es später Abend. Es musste an diesem Ort liegen. Eine blitzartige Unruhe überkam ihn und so schnell es sein geschundener Körper erlaubte, packte er seine Sachen zusammen. Er wollte nur noch weg. So schnell wie möglich.

Nur eine halbe Stunde später befand er sich schon auf der Straße zurück. Zusammengekauert auf seinem Motorrad, um sich gegen den Fahrtwind zu schützen, raste er mit voller Geschwindigkeit Seattle entgegen.

Als er endlich die Lichter der Stadt in der Ferne erkennen konnte, war er mehr als erleichtert. Es war, als fiele endlich eine große Last von seinen Schultern. Die Geister der Vergangenheit konnten besiegt werden und die Lichter der Zukunft gaben ihm Hoffnung. Manticore war Vergangenheit. Besiegt. Und es würde keinen Einfluss mehr haben, keine Macht. Max würde den Virus besiegen. Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende.

Bei soviel Schmalz musste er unweigerlich grinsen.

* * *

Logan rieb sich die Augen. Er war vor seinen Computern eingeschlafen. Das Klingeln der Tür hatte ihn geweckt. Vorsichtig schob er seine Brille zurecht und fuhr sich einmal durch das zerzauste Haar bevor er vom Stuhl aufstand und langsam zur Tür ging. Um diese Uhrzeit konnte das nur Max sein. Er gähnte und öffnete. Doch als sein Blick auf die Gestalt auf der Schwelle fiel, rieb er sich ungläubig abermals die Augen.

„Alec? Was machst du denn hier?" Logan setzte sich die Brille wieder auf die Nase und blinzelte, um dann einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zu werfen.  
„Um ein Uhr nachts?"

Alec lächelte sein übliches Lächeln, auch wenn Logan nicht umhin kam zu bemerken, wie erschöpft und blass der junge Mann wirkte. Nicht zu reden davon, wie sein Gesicht aussah.

„Alles okay mit dir? Brauchst du Hilfe?" besorgt betrachtete Logan Alecs vorsichtigen Bewegungen.

Abwehrend schüttelte dieser den Kopf und streckte ihm dann seinen Rucksack entgegen. „Nein. Aber ich hab hier etwas, dass du dir sicher mal ansehen möchtest."

Logan wirkte immer noch etwas irritiert, öffnete aber die Tür ein Stückchen weiter.

„Okay, warum kommst du nicht rein. Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte er beunruhigt, als er die schwerfälligen Schritte bemerkte, mit denen sich Alec ins Zimmer schleppte. Doch der zuckte nur mit den Achseln und entgegnete fröhlich.

„Ja, klar! Mir geht's immer gut!"

Mit gerunzelten Brauen schloss Logan hinter ihnen die Tür.


	7. Der verlohrene Sohn

FEAR AND LOATHING IN SEATTLE

* * *

Kapitel 7: DER VERLORENE SOHN

* * *

Trübsinnig blickte Alec am nächsten Morgen auf seine Erscheinung im Spiegel.

Die Heilung dauerte länger, als er gedacht hatte. Bis jetzt waren die zahlreichen Schnittwunden und Kratzer in seinem Gesicht noch immer nicht annähernd soweit verschwunden, dass Max ihm nicht mehr die Hölle heiß machen würde. Er versteckte die größeren Verletzungen so gut es ging unter seinen Haaren und einem Rollkragenpullover, dann setzte er sich seine dunkle Sonnenbrille auf. Trotzdem war er sich aber der Tatsache bewusst, dass das nur ein schwacher Versuch war, sie zu täuschen, den sie mit großer Sicherheit schnell durchschauen würde. Aber den Versuch war es wert und er war auf ihren Tobsuchtsanfall vorbereitet.

Nach einer weiteren Nacht Schlaf war ihm wenigstens nicht mehr ständig schwindelig und auch die Kopfschmerzen hatten etwas nachgelassen. Sein Magen stand zwar immer noch auf Kriegsfuß mit fester Nahrung, aber mit Wasser konnte er umgehen.

Doch seine Hände waren immer noch rot und geschwollen, am schlimmsten hatte es seinen rechten Unterarm erwischt, den er instinktiv schützend vor sein Gesicht gehoben hatte. Vorsichtig wechselte er den Verband. Die Brandblasen hatten sich inzwischen geöffnet, die Haut darunter zerstört, an manchen Stellen reichte die Verletzung tief ins Gewebe. Als er vorsichtig die Kompressen ablöste, begann es wieder zu bluten.

Alec seufzte: „Na Klasse." Vorsichtig löste er den Rest und versuchte die Wunde zu reinigen. Dann legte er einen neuen Verband an.

Anschließend betrachtete er sein Werk im Spiegel. Na ja, es würde ausreichen.

Dann runzelte er die Stirn. Trotzdem kam ihm das alles etwas seltsam vor, vielleicht war er sogar etwas besorgt. Normalerweise arbeiteten seine genetisch verbesserten Heilungskräfte bedeutend schneller. Er versuchte diesen Gedanken weit weg in sein Unterbewusstsein zu verbannen und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Was soll's…"

Bevor er seine Wohnung verließ, zog er sich schnell die Fahrradhandschuhe über, so würden seine Hände nicht auffallen, dann schnappte er sich seine Kuriertasche und machte sich auf den Weg.

* * *

„Hey Boo! Na dem wieder gefundenem Taugenichts hast du's aber ganz schön gegeben, was?" Lächelnd boxte OC ihrer Freundin auf die Schulter. Verständnislos blickte Max sie an und schlug ihre Spintür mit einem lauten Knall zu.

„Na Alec, mein ich! Dann warst das nicht du?"

Immer noch verwirrt fragte Max: „Ist er etwa zurück?"

OC's Augen hellten sich weiter auf. „Sing mit mir Hallelujah meine Freundin, ein Wunder ist geschehen. Endlich hat sich eine unserer Schwestern angemessen revanchiert bei unserem rolligen Kater. Möchte dieses Mädchen zu gerne mal kennen lernen, das unser Geschlecht so würdevoll vertreten hat…"

„Oh ja, das glaube ich sofort! Wo ist er? Ich hab ihm da auch noch einiges zu sagen…"Max Augen blitzen angrifflustig und sie ballte die Fäuste.

„Hinten bei Sketchy und den Jungs." OC runzelte die Stirn und rief Max hinterher. „Aber hey, Süße, mach' lieber langsam, er sieht wirklich ziemlich mitgenommen aus!" Und mehr zu sich selbst murmelte sie: „und OC hat nun mal diese Schwäche für geplagte Kreaturen…"

* * *

„Sieh mal einer an, wen haben wir denn da. Den verlorenen Sohn!" Wütend war sie um die Ecke geschossen und hatte ihn sofort entdeckt, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, zwischen den anderen Jungs, vertieft in eine Geschichte. „Hi Alec."

Er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich langsam um. Dann zeigte sich ein überschwängliches Strahlen in seinem Gesicht und er breitete die Arme weit aus: „ Hi Maxie! Na, habt ihr mich vermisst?"

„Es heißt Max!" Sie war genervt und stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Hüften. „Und? Wirst du mir jetzt erklären, wo du die ganze Zeit gesteckt hast?"

Die anderen Jungs hatten schnell kapiert, dass die Stimmung eine Fortsetzung der amüsanten Gespräche über Alec's neueste Eroberungen nicht mehr zulassen würde und machten sich schleunigst aus dem Staub. Keiner wollte Max in die Quere kommen.

Alec, seinen Fans beraubt, grummelte beleidigt: „Ist das die Art seine Freunde zu begrüßen?"

„Ist es das, seine Freunde im Stich zu lassen?", konterte sie hart. Doch gleichzeitig konnte sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass OC Recht gehabt hatte. Er sah tatsächlich furchtbar aus. Und sofort war da wieder das Ziehen in der Magengegend. Ihr Ärger verwandelte sich in Sorge, um gleich darauf wieder der Wut darüber zu weichen, dass sie sich so leicht manipulieren ließ.

Er war blass und das ließ die unzähligen kleinen Schnittwunden in seinem Gesicht nur umso deutlicher hervortreten. Ein tieferer Schnitt quer über seine linke Wange zog sich von seinem Augenwinkel bis knapp über den Mund und hatte wieder begonnen zu bluten.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es schon wieder geschafft hast, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen!" schnaubte sie und balle die Fäuste. „Hast du das überhaupt versorgt?"

Alec packte sein strahlendstes Lächeln aus.

„Ach Maxie, ich wusste doch, du hast mich vermisst!" Er war inzwischen aufgestanden und umarmte sie herzlich. Sie machte sich steif und befreite sich schnell aus seiner Umklammerung, was ihn leise vor Schmerzen aufstöhnen ließ. Sofort vergewisserte er sich, ob es Max es bemerkt hatte. Doch die schien unbeeindruckt.

„Du solltest dich lieber mal um dein hübsches Gesicht kümmern." Sie hatte sich schon umgedreht und lief schnell davon.

„Aber, hey, Frauen steh'n doch auf Narben!" rief er ihr hinterher.

* * *

„Oh Gott, ich schwöre, ich bringe ihn um!" Max rauchte vor Wut. Sie war nach der Begegnung mit Alec direkt zu Logan gefahren, um ihrem Ärger Luft machen zu können. Und auch um die Sorgen zu vergessen, die sie sich unweigerlich immer noch machte. Nachdem sie ihm alles erzählt hatte, tigerte sie jetzt in seiner Wohnung auf und ab.

Logan lächelte nur, wie immer mit seinen Computern beschäftigt.

„Na gut, okay, wenn dir das hilft, aber vielleicht solltest du dir vorher das anschauen." Er drehte einen der Bildschirme in ihre Richtung so dass sie die Zahlenkolonnen bewundern konnte, die er zeigte.

Skeptisch blickte sie darauf. „Was ist das?"

„Das", antwortete Logan gedehnt, „ist ein Teil des Datenarchivs aus Manticore. Es ist stellenweise beschädigt, aber ich bin dabei es Stück für Stück zu rekonstruieren… Max!...", er suchte nach Worten so begeistert war er, „…diese Festplatte ist voll mit Manticores Forschungsprojekten, Studien, Daten über ihre Genprojekte, ihre geheimen Versuche und…"

„Vielleicht auch Daten über das Virus…" beendete sie seinen Satz. Jetzt konnte sie seine Aufregung verstehen.

„Ja." antwortete Logan, „Vielleicht auch über das Virus"

In Gedanken versunken starrte sie auf den Bildschirm. „Woher hast du das?", fragte sie mit gerunzelten Brauen.

„Alec hat es mir gebracht."

Fragend hob Max die Augenbrauen. „Alec?", stellte sie verblüfft fest.

„Er behauptet er habe es von einer geheimen Quelle. Sehr viel wahrscheinlicher ist jedoch genau das der Grund, weshalb er fünf Tage verschwunden war." Logan lächelte, während Max's Augen immer größer wurden, als ihr nach und nach die Tragweite des Gesagten klar wurde.

„Er war in Manticore? Ist er denn jetzt völlig übergeschnappt? White bewacht das Gelände sicher noch! Was wenn er ihn verfolgt hat? Verdammt er bringt uns alle in Gefahr!"

Logan schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf „Max, Alec ist nicht blöd. Natürlich war es ein Risiko, aber wenn er glaubt es einschätzen zu können, dann müssen wir ihm vertrauen. Und es ist alles gut gegangen. Ich bin mir sicher er weiß was er tut, dafür wurde er schließlich trainiert. Du weißt schon, die geheime Regierungsorganisation, die Supersoldaten erschafft?"

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher…Er scheint seinen Kopf ausschalten, sein ganzes Training vergessen zu können. Er müsste es wirklich besser wissen!"

„Alec wollte doch nur helfen. Alles wieder gut machen. Wer weiß vielleicht hat er das sogar geschafft! Du solltest dich freuen. Und es scheint so als hätte er endlich sein Gewissen entdeckt. Vielleicht haben wir endlich das Ende der „Alec - der böse Soldat aus Manticore" - Geschichte erreicht."

Max seufzte schwer. „Ich hoffe nur du hast Recht."


	8. Geständnisse

FEAR AND LOATHING IN SEATTLE

* * *

Kapitel 8: GESTÄNDNISSE

* * *

Alec war wieder da. Alles war gut, wenn man seinen Worten glauben mochte. Trotzdem war da immer noch dieser nagende Zweifel, den auch die Fahrt auf ihrer geliebten Ninja einfach nicht vertreiben konnte. So schnell sie auch fuhr, Max wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass etwas komplett schief lief. Oder laufen würde. Die Verletzungen in seinem Gesicht. Wo hatte er die her? Und ihr war auch nicht entgangen, dass er zusammengezuckt war, als sie sich mehr oder weniger sanft aus seiner Umarmung befreit hatte. Außerdem hatte sie fast den Eindruck gehabt, als hätte sie ihn mit ihrem Auftauchen während er Unterhaltung mit den Jungs überrascht. War er wirklich so vertieft ins Gespräch gewesen, dass er sie nicht bemerkt hatte? Hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit dermaßen nachgelassen? Sie musste unbedingt mit ihm reden und er würde ihr alles erzählen. So würde sie ihn nicht davonkommen lassen. Max gab noch ein bisschen mehr Gas, um schneller ins Crash zu kommen.

* * *

Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen, wieder mit der Arbeit zu beginnen. Alecs Körper schien sich dagegen zu sträuben. Schon nach kurzer Zeit verschwammen die Umrisse seiner Umwelt vor seinen Augen und er musste ständig gegen den Schwindel ankämpfen. Vielleicht war aber auch heute einfach nicht sein Tag. Obwohl er bei Max relativ glimpflich davon gekommen war. So ganz wollte er dem Frieden dennoch nicht trauen.

Er hatte nur eine kleine Runde zu fahren, die Sektoren rund um Jam Pony abgeklappert, aber er fühlte sich eigenartig. Fast als wäre er erschöpft. Er erreichte nicht annähernd sein übliches Tempo. Alles schien heute langsamer zu gehen. Selbst Normal schien zu bemerken, dass er nicht ganz auf der Höhe war, denn er hatte ihn schon am Nachmittag nach Hause geschickt. Er solle sich ausruhen. Es müsse eine anstrengende Reise gewesen sein. Das war wirklich bedenklich. Aber so konnte er es sich noch für ein paar Stunden auf seiner Couch bequem machen, bevor er sich aufmachte ins Crash. Er hatte nicht vor, sich von solchen Kleinigkeiten wie oberflächlichen Verletzungen aufhalten zu lassen. Er war Soldat, er konnte das ab.

* * *

Im Crash angekommen, empfing ihn der gewöhnte Dunst aus Alkohol, Zigaretten und Schweiß. Er kämpfte mit dem Gefühl zu ersticken.

Nachdem er an der Tür ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet und nach Luft geschnappt hatte, nahm er all seine Kräfte zusammen und setzte sein normales, unbeteiligtes, überheblich grinsendes Gesicht auf und kämpfte sich seinen Weg zum Tisch vor. Das laute Stimmengewirr strömte ungebremst auf ihn ein und die Luft kam ihm immer noch stickiger vor. Der Weg schien nicht zu enden. Er musste sich konzentrieren, um nicht ständig mit den Menschen im Club zusammen zustoßen.

Endlich am Tisch angekommen verschwammen für kurze Zeit die Bilder vor seinen Augen und er klammerte sich am Tisch fest, um nicht umzufallen. Erst als er sich setze, bewegte sich die Welt um ihn herum etwas langsamer.

Verstohlen blickte er sich um, ob es jemand bemerkt hatte.

Max war in ein Gespräch mit OC vertieft und Sketchy abgelenkt on einer schnuckeligen Blonden mit göttlichem Hintern

Er atmete durch. Alles war gut.

Trotzdem pochten die Stimmen weiterhin unangenehm in seinem Kopf und das gedämpfte Licht ließ die Umrisse der Einrichtung verschwimmen. Wenig erfolgreich versuchte er sich an den Gesprächen seiner Freunde zu beteiligten, doch die Zeit schien seltsam gedehnt und verschwommen zu sein.

Sketchy platzierte einen Bierkrug direkt vor seiner Nase und Alec zwinkerte verwirrt. Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass er aufgestanden war um Nachschub zu beschaffen. Schon der Geruch des Biers verursachte ihm Übelkeit und er schob es zur Seite. Alle schienen wild durcheinander zu reden. Es gelang ihm nicht irgendwelche Inhalte zu fassen zu bekommen, alles verschwamm ineinander. Die Zeit schien schneller zu vergehen, als er sie registrieren konnte. Es war als liefe seine Umgebung im Zeitraffer an ihm vorbei und er bekam nur kurze Ausschnitte mit.

Logan wild gestikulierend. OCs Lachen. Sketchy wollte Billard spielen, doch Alec war sich nicht sicher, ob er auch nur aufstehen konnte.

Plötzlich waren Max's dunkle Augen direkt auf ihn gerichtet. „Hey Alec. Ich rede mit dir! Geht's dir gut?" Irrte er sich oder war tatsächlich Sorge ihren Augen.

Er versuchte sich an seinem berühmten Lächeln. „Ja klar. Mir geht's immer gut!" Aber irgendwie war er sich seiner Sache nicht mehr so sicher. Die Luft war immer noch zu stickig um frei atmen zu können. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Auch das Pochen in seinem Kopf war wieder zurückgekehrt. Schwarze Flecke tanzten am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes. Sein Körper gab ihm deutliche Zeichen. Zeit zu gehen.

Etwas wackelig stand er auf, stützte sich auf den Tisch, zog vorsichtig seine Jacke an. Mit einem kurzen Winken in die Runde verabschiedete er sich. „Wir sehn uns morgen." Dann verschwand er in der Menge.

Max schaute ihm gedankenverloren nach. Ihr Blick fiel auf das unberührte Bierglas vor seinem Platz und sie war sich sicher, er hatte geschwankt als er aufgestanden war auch wenn er es gut verborgen hatte. Vollkommen Alec untypisch. Er war abwesend gewesen, die ganze Zeit, keine dummen Sprüche, kein nervendes Geflirte mit irgendwelchen Mädels in kurzen Röcken. Und Gelegenheiten hatte es genug gegeben, doch die hatte er noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Und dann dieser überstürzte Aufbruch. Irgendwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Und sie würde herausbekommen was es war, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Sie hatte auch schon einen Plan.

* * *

„Guten Morgen Alec!" flötete Max und klopfte Alec auf die Schulter. Sein nur halb verstecktes Stöhnen fand sofort Platz auf ihrer Liste an Beweisen. „Nachdem wir ja so gute Freunde sind, werden wir heute die Tour gemeinsam machen." Sie legte den Arm um seine Schulter und zog ihn näher zu sich. „Dann können wir endlich mal in Ruhe eine kleine Unterhaltung führen. Na was sagst du dazu?" Doch bevor er auch nur die kleinste Äußerung der Ablehnung machen konnte, fügte sie rasch hinzu: „Sorry, das ist nicht verhandelbar!" Sie ließ ihn los und schnappte sich ihr Fahrrad.

Alec seufzte tief und holte sein Rad um der schwarzhaarigen Frau zu folgen. „Ich Glücklicher..."

Schweigend lieferten sie die erste Fuhre der Päckchen aus. Max tat unbeteiligt, doch in Wirklichkeit sammelte sie weiter Indizien. Auf dem Rückweg zu Jam Pony brach sie die Stille.

„Also ich brauch jetzt erst mal 'nen Kaffee…was ist mit dir?" Mit elegantem Schwung sprang sie von ihrem Fahrrad und hielt vor dem Stand eines Straßenverkäufers. Alec schüttelte den Kopf und stieg steif von seinem Rad. Er fühlte sich immer noch elend, wenn auch nicht mehr so schwindelig. Doch sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, jeder einzelne Muskel. An die Übelkeit gewöhnte er sich langsam und solange er seinem Magen außer Wasser nichts anderes zumutete, war die sogar einigermaßen erträglich.

Max balancierte inzwischen eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee in der einen, ihr Fahrrad in der anderen Hand während sie darauf wartete, dass Alec zu ihr aufschloss.

„Also, wie wär's wenn du mir jetzt einfach erzählst, was in Manticore passiert ist?"

Verdutzt schaute Alec das braunhaarige Mädchen an und blieb vor Schreck stehen.

„Woher…?"

„Das war wirklich nicht schwierig. Eine geheime Quelle? Komm schon, das kannst du besser." Sie nahm einen Schluck Kaffe und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Logan." Stellte Alec fest und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, stell dir vor, wir reden miteinander. Überraschung. Also, rede! Und bitte, tu mir den Gefallen, versuch nicht mich anzulügen. Du siehst furchtbar aus. Sag mir wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dieses eine Mal, bevor es zu spät ist." Eindringlich blickte sie ihn an, doch Alec wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Mir geht's gut."

Sie seufzte. „Dann erzähl mir wenigstens, was passiert ist."

„Ich hab ja sowieso keine Wahl, oder?"

Zögerlich begann Alec also zu erzählen, was passiert war, während sie gemeinsam ihre Fahrräder zum Kurierdienst zurückschoben. Max war augenscheinlich vertieft in den Genuss ihres Kaffees und Alec sehr interessiert in die Beschaffenheit der Straße unter ihm. Sie musste ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln ansehen, um zu erkennen, dass er keinesfalls alles erzählte. Für jetzt würde sie ihn vielleicht damit davonkommen lassen. Aber der Tag war noch lang und sie hatten noch einige Touren vor sich.


End file.
